


flowers

by luvgoods



Category: Black Mirror, Black Mirror: Bandersnatch (2018)
Genre: Bandersnatch - Freeform, Bisexual, Black Mirror - Freeform, Boy x boy, F/M, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Modern AU, Oneshot, lgbtq+, netflix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 00:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18884254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvgoods/pseuds/luvgoods
Summary: A trip to the florists causes Colin to feel all kinds of emotions for the cute, pretty boy behind the counter.





	flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sirjusblack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirjusblack/gifts).



> mixtape :  
> i. see you again by tyler the creator  
> ii. sunflower by rex orange county  
> iii. basics by easy life  
> iv. she’s electric by oasis  
> v. my boy by billie eilish  
> vi. summer depression by girl in red  
> vii. new girl by the walters  
> viii. she moves in her own way by the kooks  
> ix. too good at goodbyes by sam smith

Her words echoed in his ears, each sharp hiss like a bullet to his chest, painful and sharp. _Lazy, stupid, annoying_ \- the truth hurt, hurt more than he’d expected it too.

That was how he’d found himself walking to the florists, out of guilt and pity for himself and her. He’d been fixating all his energy into this game (he was Colin Ritman after all, and Colin Ritman did not slack.) He and Kitty always argued when he worked from home- staying up late and sleeping into the evenings, barely seeing her or making time for Pearl- but the time it was different. This time it felt as if things had officially ended, almost as if there hadn’t been a thing in the first place.

They loved each other. Hell, he loved her so much that sometimes he thought his heart could burst. But there was a difference between love and being in love, a difference between desire and affection. Sex between them rarely occurred, if ever, and it felt more like a release of all Colin’s built up sexual tension rather than a passionate love making session. Both could feel it coming to an end, and the argument had been the final straw.

Getting flowers for her was an apology, as well as a goodbye gift. Although he had been working extremely hard, Colin wasn’t deaf. He’d heard Kitty blasting out music in the guest room (perhaps a way to get his attention, either way it worked) laughing and moaning with the many lovers she’d bring home. Pearl would wake up and cry; cry for him and Colin would rock her back to sleep, rolling his eyes at the drunken grunts and moans from the next room.

Still, getting flowers seemed like the right thing to do, although Colin wasn’t too good at nice gestures. In all the years they’d spent together, he didn’t even know what her favourite flowers were. He’d have to take a lucky guess.

A small bell rang from above him as he opened the door to the florists. The sweet waft of roses and lilies made its way over to him, tickling the tip of his nose. Perhaps Kitty likes lilies, Colin thought. He’d never bought her flowers before, for Valentine’s day they normally had a romantic meal and hot sex. No flowers needed there.

Colin walked through the rows of flowers- marigolds, peonies, carnations, wonderful colours splashed across the room. Some bouquets were in baskets along with teddy bears or sweets, others arranged beautifully in pots or vases. Colin could see why so many people liked flowers. They were breathtaking. He picked up a bouquet of white lilies and made his way over to the counter. The shop was empty apart from himself, the boy behind the counter, an elderly lady and her chihuahua. It was peaceful and quiet- and Colin liked it that way.

The boy behind the counter was arranging flowers in a vase. White, pink and yellow flowers clashed perfectly together, and Colin stared in wonder at the boys nimble fingers, placing the flowers down delicately. He looked up as Colin moves closer, his lips tugged into a smile and his big doe eyes blinked up at him. Colin was struck momentarily by his beauty, but quickly composed himself and smiled back.

The boy nodded at the bouquet in Colin’s hand. “Good choice.” He said, the dimples in his cheeks showing. “Your girlfriend will like them.”

“She’s not my girlfriend.” Colin said quickly, too quickly. He composed himself, coughed nervously and fumbled in his pocket for his wallet. “She’s just a friend.” The boy cocked one eyebrow but said nothing. Instead he took the bouquet from Colin and began to wrap it up neatly. Colin noticed the tag on his apron spelt out the name Stefan.

_Cute._

Stefan looked up and caught Colin staring. “Surely I should be the one staring at you.” He drawled lazily. “After all, you are quite the celebrity, Mr Ritman.”

Colin felt the heat burn across his cheeks. “I didn’t think a florist would be interested in video games.” Stefan smirked cheekily. “You thought wrong. I’m totally obsessed with you. You’re my celebrity crush.” Before Colin could say anything, Stefan handed him back the flowers and opened up the till. “That’ll be £12.99.”

Colin scanned his card, wondering how Stefan could be so composed and cool in front of his “celebrity crush” whilst his himself was a nervous wreck. Colin had always identified as bisexual, but having a guy flirt with him in such an outright way was such a new experience. It unsettled him, but was oddly flattering and made his stomach flip with excitement.

As Stefan handed back his change, their fingertips brushed. Colin felt his breath catch in his throat. Stefan’s doe eyes blink back at him, the colour of warm chocolate with flecks of hazelnut around the pupil. “Come back soon, Mr Ritman?” Stefan uttered softly, and Colin was pleased to hear a tremble in his voice. Perhaps he wasn’t the only one feeling this way like he’d thought. Perhaps he just wasn’t as good at hiding it like Stefan was. “Sure.” He whispered, pleased to see a smile erupt across Stefan’s face.

 

The next day, Kitty moved out and back in with her parents, promising to bring Pearl round on the weekends. Colin felt as if a whole weight had been lifted off his shoulders- not only had the flowers been perfect but he’d finished off his game. He walked to Tuckersoft and handed it in to a delighted Mohan Thakur, who (against Colin’s will) tackled him into a bear hug.

With the afternoon off, Colin decided to walk around the city for a little bit, enjoying the fresh air and the pretty summer’s day. He found himself wandering towards the park, sitting on the bench in the garden area, pulling out a cigarette and smoking to his heart’s content. Colin closed his eyes, enjoying the suns rays beaming down onto his pale skin.

He sat there for a while. Eyes closed, dreaming of the future and feeling happy, surrounded by the flowers and the colours. The sound of birds chirping and singing to each other filled his ears, calming him and filling his thoughts with happiness.

After a while, it occurred to Colin that someone had sat next to him on the bench, waiting for him to open his eyes or perhaps enjoying the summer day with him.

When he opened his eyes, he was pleased to see a pair of chocolate brown eyes blinking back at him, freckles lightly dotted across his pale skin.

“Hello,” grinned Stefan, “Fancy seeing you here.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank u so much for reading this. is my fist ever post on ao3. i would post on wattpad but there’s not that much of a colin / stefan fan base on there and also it’s boring lol. this is dedicated to sirjusblack (hope it was the right user lol) because i absolutely love her fic. 🖤


End file.
